Forever and Ever
by ChuckleBunny
Summary: Namine didn't believe that love lasted. Can Roxas make her see otherwise?


It was the weekend, and Naminé was sitting on her bed reading, again. Recently her weekends had consisted of staying in her room and studying. School was easier than ever, although admittedly more boring.

Her phone vibrated on the desk next to a photo of her and her three best friends, signaling a new text message. But Naminé knew it was her girl best friend asking her to please go out that night. Naminé ignored it. Tonight wasn't the going out type of night. She didn't have to worry about getting up either because Kairi had long since given up convincing Naminé in person to go out.

Her computer screen displayed a Facebook message sent almost three weeks ago from one of her male best friends.

_Nam, I know you're not going through one of the best times right now. Just so you know, when you broke up with Roxas, Kairi and I were pretty surprised, but not as surprised as he was. Kai and I are here for you anytime if you want to talk, and maybe to tell us the real reason you broke up with him. He's pretty down, Nam. But I'm sure you're just as bad. Don't keep it in. We're all best friends. We're here for you._

_ Sora._

Naminé heard a knock on her door. She wondered who would be visiting her, and prayed it wasn't Kairi. She didn't feel like suffering through an interrogation disguised as a girl talk. Opening the door, Naminé was surprised to find Selphie.

"Hey, can I come in? You're mom let me come upstairs."

"Yeah, sure." Naminé led Selphie inside and gestured to the desk chair and took her previous seat on her bed.

"You okay, Nam?" Selphie asked.

"I'm not so sure why everyone keeps asking me that," Naminé replied, slightly bothered. "I'm fine." Selphie gave her a look that meant she thought otherwise.

"It's just that, for the past few meetings of the Yearbook Committee, you haven't really been putting in much effort. Not that your artwork still isn't stunning!" Selphie began flailing her arms in hopes she didn't insult her friend. "But I've seen what you can do. I know how amazing you truly are and I know you can do better. You're just not the same."

"Sorry, Selph," said Naminé, reaching for her sketchbook. "I'll get right on the new illustrations for the yearbook."

"Don't worry about that right now," said Selphie, waving at Naminé to quit what she was doing. "I'm more worried about you. I know you're breakup with Roxas wasn't the best, but you might want to think about moving on. As a friend, I want to be able to help you do that. Your breakup was either a good choice or a bad one and you need to decide before it gets to you any further." Selphie got up and put a hand on Naminé's shoulder. "I miss my friend." Naminé put her hand over Selphie's.

"I'm right here. Thanks for checking up on me, Selph. I really appreciate it." With that, Naminé went to the door and held it open. "I have an English quiz on Monday, so I should get started on rereading the chapters."

Selphie went to the door, and gave Naminé and woeful look before heading out and walking down the stairs.

Naminé closed her door and sighed. Was it really affecting her that much? She had tried so hard to make sure it hadn't interfered with her schoolwork. She was bringing home more A's and A+'s than she had ever done in her high school career. What was she doing wrong? Her head turned to the picture frame next to her phone. She had purposely been seeing all the people in the picture much less the past three weeks, especially the blonde one, knowing that if she did, it would just bring more heartache they didn't need.

That's when she heard the pebble hit her window. Then another. And another. Wasn't it past the era when that stuff was popular? Naminé went to her window and opened it. The person outside was the last person she'd ever want to see, so she quickly pulled her head back in and began to shut her window.

"Naminé, please wait!" She closed her eyes and groaned. Sticking her head back out, she yelled.

"What do you want, Roxas?"

"Can you please come down?"

"No."

"Please. Just give me five minutes." Naminé wanted to cry and scream. There was no way she'd be able to last five minutes alone with that boy.

"It better be only five minutes." She slammed her window shut and headed for the front door.

* * *

When Naminé opened her front door, she almost did a double take. She wouldn't have recognized Roxas if it weren't for his characteristic spikey blonde hair. There were dark circles under his hollow eyes. His cheekbones were even more prominent and he looked thinner.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Naminé waited for an answer, but instead she got a deep stare. Roxas's intense gaze was sure to see through her mind and heart. Naminé began to close the door when Roxas's arm shot out to hold to open.

"I know we talked earlier," he said, his voice clear and unwavering. "But we need to talk again."

"There's nothing to talk about." Naminé tried again to close the door but Roxas's arm was very firmly keeping it in place. He brought his face closer to hers.

"You never gave me a full explanation."

"Yes I did," Naminé scoffed. "Now leave me alone."

"What kind of bullshit explanation is 'Our paths weren't meant to cross, we can't see each other anymore.'?" Naminé stared. Roxas had remembered it word for word. "Look, you're not acting like yourself. I can tell that you're taking it worse than I am. You're not telling me everything. I'm your best friend. Now tell me what went wrong!"

"I believe I was very clear, Roxas."

"I know there's a real reason, Naminé, I know you enough to know that."

"Obviously you didn't know me well enough."

"Don't give me any of that," Roxas yelled. "You can't do this to me. I thought we were happy!" Naminé pulled the door open, stepped outside, and slammed it shut.

"You don't know the first thing about being happy in a relationship."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? If looking forward to every minute spent together with someone else isn't happy, then what is?"

"That's not it, Roxas." Naminé stated. "There's more to a relationship than just being happy and spending time together. You have to be able to work together and be a good match for the other person."

"Okay, now you're just making things up," Roxas pointed. "For one thing, I think I'm a great match for you." He stepped toward her. "And another thing, I think you keep forgetting what I always tell you as often as I can." Roxas took another step. "I love you. I always did and I always will. I'll love you, Naminé, forever and ever."

"That's just the thing!" Naminé screamed. "How do you know you're going to love me forever and ever? Look at yourself. Look at me! We're barely finishing high school and you're ready to proclaim to the whole world that I'm the girl for you. You're ridiculous. I'm nothing like the girl that's meant for you." Roxas's eyes looked pained.

"So this is about me finding the right girl? You think you can just take that into your own hands?"

"I guess I'm going to have to."

"What in the world gives you the right to do that?" Roxas yelled back. "Why do you think you're so smart and so right when it comes to this? And what's more, why won't you believe me when I say I'll love you forever and ever?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO NAÏVE!" Naminé gasped and panted at her outburst. She tried to ignore the heart wrenching sight of the hurt boy before her. The quiver was forming in her voice. "Unlike you, I know better than 'forever and ever.' I know that people think differently when they get older and I know that you won't love me for that long." She turned around and headed for the door, avoiding all eye contact and trying to detach herself as much as possible.

"Naminé," Roxas called. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Naminé stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You asked me that before," she spat. "You already know the answer." She reached and turned the knob.

"I also know it's because of your parents." Naminé stopped. Knowing he had her attention, Roxas continued. "I remember everything you told me they said. They don't think I'm the right person." Naminé let go of the door and dropped her arm.

"They didn't mean it like that," She whispered.

"Yes, they did," Roxas countered. "Or at least they know I'm not the right person now. They're afraid I'm stopping you from finding someone else." He paused. "You know what? Maybe they're right, maybe I am stopping you. Maybe it's because I'm selfish. Because I always want to be with you. Because I want to be able to tell you I'm always here for you and that I will be by your side until you tell me to leave. Naminé, I will hold your hand and wipe away your tears and love you until you stop loving me. Even after that I'll still be here, loving you." Naminé could hear a quiver very similar to hers. "But until then, right here, right now, I don't want you giving me lame excuses and lying to me about how you really feel. I want the truth."

Namine burst into tears and whirled around to face Roxas. "You want to know the truth?" she cried. "You're putting in all this effort for nothing. You're love is just going to go to waste. You're standing here telling me you'll always love me, and I can't accept that. That's why I broke up with you. I was trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life. I'm the worst person to fall in love with!" She sobbed and panted, wiping away tears between hiccups. Her plan to save the only boy who had ever taken the time to understand her from the inside out was falling to pieces. "I'm a coward. I'm so scared of everything. I'm scared of my parents, of you, of where we'll be in ten years. But above everything else, above all my other fears and feelings, I'm most scared of breaking your heart. I just know that I'm going to destroy you and leave you lying in the dust behind me." She was beside herself in tears. "I'm so scared I'll stop loving you."

Her sobs filled the empty night. The sorrows of a young girl rang through the streets and into the sky.

Roxas slowly walked forward and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. "You don't have to worry," he said into her hair. "We're stronger than that. What we have is stronger than what anyone else has."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to your parents." Naminé gasped and looked up at him.

"Are you insane?"

"Nope. I told them what I had heard from you and I told them my side of the story. They know how I feel and they know that no matter what I'm not going anywhere. They're not too happy, but at least they know where we stand." Naminé hiccupped.

"They're okay with it?"

"Yup. They're okay with it." Tears blurred her vision and Naminé began crying again.

"So you do love me?" Roxas asked, smiling slightly.

"With all my heart," Naminé sobbed into his chest. "With all my soul, with all my being, with everything I have. I love you, Roxas. So much I can't even stand it."

"I love you too, Nam." Naminé looked up again.

"Forever and ever?" she squeaked.

"Forever and ever." Roxas took Naminé's chin and brought her lips to a soft, sweet kiss. They stood on Naminé's porch under the moonlight and cried with joy into each other's arms.

* * *

**Hell yes, I'm back! With a new one-shot! I'm so sorry I've been MIA. I've been at this place called school. It's infamous for eating up all your time and claiming the time not spent on schoolwork. So I came back with a story as an apology present. Please enjoy this story! I'm currently updating **_**Kingdom of Time**_** with a new chapter so hopefully that will be up soon. Thanks so much for your support!**

**3 ChuckleBunny**


End file.
